The Dance
by Greyella
Summary: Forbidden dances on the floor and against a door. Bellatrix/Hermione. Somewhat AU.
1. Part I, Another Girl Grasping

**Authors' Note I:** This is a collaboration piece between me (GreyElla) and Another Girl Grasping; first chapter is ALL her, 2nd chapter is mine. Enjoy the smutty goodness. And go...

**Disclaimer:** femslash, expletives, explicit adult sexual themes/content**  
**

**AGG's Credits:** Songs used are Pandora by Madina Lake and The Giant's Drink by Gatsby's American Dream. Enjoy.

* * *

_(The way you dance it turns me on_  
_But you know that I'm spoken for_  
_The way the sweat drips of your chest_  
_You know that I'll want it more)_

The dark witch watched the young woman's body move fluidly across the room. She noted the appreciative glances the men gave the dancer as she glided past them and it took all of her resolve not to hex them. The woman was hers... and not hers. She laughed sardonically as another young gentleman attempted to take her hand and join her. The young woman slid her hand gracefully back out of his and continued, her body a silent siren's call. She danced for a specific audience, she waited for her forbidden dance partner to rise to the occasion, her movements becoming more and more sensual the longer she was made to wait.

As another fine young gentlemen approached the young woman, Bella stood. In five strides she had effectively stepped directly in front of the would-be suitor and the dancer's hands grasped her own, finally complete. Bella joined the dancer's step easily, almost lazily. They had danced this way before. Bella spun the young woman to face away from her easily and pulled her close, her arm wrapping around the dancer's waist as they continued to move.

"Hello love." She whispered in the dancer's ear and whipped her back around to see her face to face. The dancer moved in close. The two women's gazes locked, both fierce. Like boulders crashing into one another, all eyes were on them and everyone watching got hit with debris.

"For a moment I thought you were going to let me dance alone all night." Hermione said. Bella smirked.

"You had many offers..." She teased, running her hands down Hermione's waist and hips. "Every man in here wants to put his hands on you." She said darkly.

"And who of them could possibly lead me, hmm?" She asked, smiling.

_(The loss, the sex, the heat, the sweat_  
_And nothing else matters_  
_But you and me without your dress_  
_I already forgot him)_

"Your husband, perhaps?" Bella quipped. Hermione's eyes flashed. She stepped deliberately on Bella's foot and turned her own, aiming to break something. Bella hissed, grasping the dancer by her upper thighs and lifting her easily off of the floor, letting her nails dig and drag viciously across the woman's soft skin as her dress hiked up to a near indecent height. She turned in a circle to give the illusion of it being just another dance move to their audience. A quiet gasp of pain... pleasure... exposure. Bella placed her back on the floor.

"Don't speak of such things while I'm with you." Hermione demanded.

_(You, you have no idea_  
_What you do to me_  
_No you, you have no idea_  
_What you're doing to me_  
_Pandora)_

"I hardly find that attempting to break my foot is fair retribution for me saying something you don't like Hermione." Bella joked. Hermione lifted her foot to stomp Bella again. Bella swept her leg under the lifted knee and dipped Hermione low, loving the way her breasts threatened to fall out of her dress. She ran her free hand between Hermione's breasts and around the back of her neck, pulling her back upright. The dancer was flushed.

"You're quite right, none of these-" Bella scoffed as she eyed the room "gentlemen could possibly lead you." She said, smiling at her fiery young lover.

The song ended. Everyone in the place tried to look casually away from the two women, as if they hadn't been watching with rapt fascination. Bella spotted several men sporting erections, offering their hands to their wives. She laughed at the thought that several, normally ignored, women would be having enthusiastic love made to them tonight.

She looked to Hermione and her eyes softened at the rapidly rising and falling chest. The bead of sweat rolling down her neck, her clavicle, down into her dress. Suddenly her mouth was dry.

"This is a lovely color on you." She off-handedly remarked of Hermione's dark red dress. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She had aimed to entice. Red was striking against her olive skin. Her hair was swept up, off her neck in a lovely loose bun that was slowly coming undone, several long curls were beginning to fall around her face. Her deep brown eyes were darkened with arousal. Bella smirked at the dancer.

"Would you like to come up to my room?" She asked in false nonchalance.

"Lead the way." Hermione replied without a second thought.

* * *

The door closed and Bella slammed Hermione's body against it, pressing herself fully against the young woman. She pulled the pin holding Hermione's hair out and the remaining soft curls fell in decadence around her shoulders. A groan came from low in Bella's throat from the sight of Hermione looking up at her through her eyelashes. She dipped her head low and sighed, so close to Hermione's lips. "I need this." She admitted freely. She ghosted her lips over the dancer's mouth, leaned her forehead against Hermione's. She waited, forcing Hermione to close the distance. Sweet, full lips pressed against hers. The rise of a chest, the heave of a breast, a hitch in the breath, felt so right.

_(I will be the fire on your lips_  
_But I'm overlooked and under fed)_

Bella raked her hands through Hermione's hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers. A questing tongue ran across Hermione's lower lip. She was starving for the witch. When Bella wasn't granted swift entrance she pulled mercilessly on the locks of soft brown hair she had been so lovingly petting. Hermione gasped deliciously and Bella caressed the young woman's tongue with her own. Both women sighed contentedly.

Bellatrix slid the zipper on the side of Hermione's dress down, achingly slowly. It fell open, hanging off the woman's beautiful body. Bella slipped her hand inside the dress, alternating between soft caresses and cruel scratches over Hermione's back. Hips rolled forward, seeking... anything. Bella pressed back, parting the dancer's thighs with her knee. She pushed higher, using the leverage of her height to almost lift the dancer off the floor on her leg. She was forced on her toes, let her dance now.

Bellatrix bent her neck further to place a hot kiss on the dancer's pulse point. She ran her teeth over it, loving the feel of the young woman's life blood flowing beneath her wickedly sharp canines. So tempting, she just had to take a bite. Hermione moaned thickly as the sweet metallic taste of her flowed into Bella's mouth, just a trickle, just a taste. Bella licked the wound and kissed her way down Hermione's pronounced collarbones.

"You... are so... beautiful." She told the dancer between kisses and bites. She looked up to see the witch blush and smirked at her, causing the color to deepen. Her hands deftly caressed any skin they could find, grasping handfuls of soft, womanly flesh, kneading it with greedy fingers. Suddenly she pulled Hermione's dress down from her shoulders, over her luxurious hips and off.

Her eyes ravaged all of the newly exposed skin before her mouth took over; tasting the sweet, salty sweat their dance had produced, she felt intoxicated. Bella reached behind Hermione to unhook her bra and free her perfectly round breasts. She felt Hermione's eyes on her and met her gaze unabashedly, taking a delicious, dusky rose nipple between her lips and flicking her tongue over it. Hermione's hand pressed on the back of Bella's head. Bella increased the pressure, laving her tongue around Hermione's areola. She enjoyed to sounds she was eliciting from the young witch. Such pretty sounds.

_(Your arms believe they are for reaching_  
_Reach for me..._  
_Your tongue believes it is for tasting_  
_Taste of me...)_

Belle slid one finger past the barrier of Hermione's knickers, pushing the garment down to her knees and leaving it there so her knees could only spread so far. She wanted her frustrated. She caressed the fine down there and dipped her digit easily between Hermione's slick folds. She took that wetness and spread it on the breast she had been ignoring. Hermione's eyes widened at Bella's bold actions and the older witch smirked at Hermione before licking her sweetness away. Gods but the dancer tasted good.

"Look at you mudblood, your knickers around your knees, your cunt soaking for me." She kissed Hermione, giving her a taste of her own arousal. "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to bring you to those grey places you dream of?" Bella's voice was husky with desire. She wanted to hear the dancer scream for her.

"Yes... yes, I want you to fuck me." Hermione crooned. Bella slapped her harshly and laughed at the moan that fell from Hermione's lips.

"Such a pretty, muddy girl." She smiled and ran her fingernails down the side of Hermione's throat, over the dried blood from earlier. "I love how dirty you taste." She whispered cruelly into the witch's ear. Her fingers delved between Hermione's folds once more, she positioned herself at the dancer's entrance and teased, rubbing circles around it, almost dipping inside. The anticipation was making Hermione crazy, her dancer's back arched and her head fell back, her eyes closed. Bella bit roughly into the tender skin of her inner thigh. "Pay attention mudblood." She chastised. Hermione's head snapped forward. "Watch me fuck you, watch your pretty cunt swallow my fingers whole." Instinctively Hermione's legs tried to open further. She cried out in frustration at being restricted.

Bella flicked her thumb over Hermione's clit. "What's wrong muddy?" She asked mockingly.

"I need..." Bella raised one eyebrow at the girl.

"Go on."

"Oh god, just fuck me!" Bella's lips smeared across her face in a wicked smile.

"As you wish muddy." She slid easily into the dancer's body and marveled at the way the witch's walls seemed to pull her further in. Hermione's eyes clenched shut tight and her mouth fell open in a moan that could not make a sound. Bella curled her fingers inside the woman and moaned when hips rolled forward in response.

They continued that dance from earlier that night, falling into a rhythm of sweetness and hardness. Bellatrix thrust savagely into the young witch, her thumb sliding over Hermione's clit with every stroke. Hermione met each thrust, climbing higher and higher, approaching her peak. Bella saw her falter.

"Look at me." She demanded. Hermione opened her eyes, tears glistened there. "Feel me." She said and pressed her lips to Hermione's. Her thrusting hand never slowed, the other cupped Hermione's face, caressed her hair, coaxed her over the edge.

Walls closed in, pressing, contracting. Bella kept at the dancer, letting her ride each wave as it broke on the shore. Hermione bit into Bellatrix's lower lip and soon their mouths were tinged with pure blood.

Finally the spasms inside the young woman subsided. Hermione slumped into Bella, who supported her with strong arms. She kicked her knickers off and walked to the bed with Bella, they lay for a while caressing one another...

"Thank you." Bella finally said. Hermione didn't have to ask what she meant, she just smiled.

* * *

**Authors' Note II:** Reviews are love. Be sure to review this chapter via PM to Another Girl Grasping www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1798846/


	2. Part II, GreyElla

**Author's Note:** This is a huge deviation from my usual style and far more impromptu. I wrote this in under an hour and did not do my usual intense edit work-over until I was perfectly satisfied. It was quite fun to see if I could pull off a raw and untailored story. And let the drabble commence...

* * *

That lilting smile caught Bella by the stem of her soul and bloomed in strange petals. On the bed they lay, limbs entwined and faces hovering. Pale hands stroked olive arms, branches, relishing the goosebumps that formed despite the heated skin. Bellatrix kissed the brunette in her arms and moaned huskily as the taste of thick arousal lingered.

"I should be thanking you…" Hermione sighed into the kiss, fingers tracing hollowed cheeks.

"Yes…you _should_. Pay-up, Granger."

Bellatrix's fierce hands kneaded naked hips as she forcefully thrust the witch's thigh inbetween her own. She arched in sensational satisfaction, both at the rough contact and the whimper from her young lover. Bellatrix grinned hellishly as Hermione, frustrated with Bella's dressed state, became the frantic wind in fruitless attempts to remove the cloth barriers; skin on skin had become a primal and imperative need. Witchy cackles from Bellatrix, as the crackle of magic swarmed them. Her dress dissolved, reappearing as a crumble on the floor.

Barriers abolished, Hermione groaned as a drenched core ground into her leg. She grasped curving hips, beginning their dance of another kind, one where floor was no need. Unwilling to play passive receiver, Bella rolled them over, topping the girl and slipping between Hermione's heated flesh. The sudden distraction threw her concentration off course; brunette motion became infrequent and weakened, as she had no choice but to succumb to Bella's turn about. The dark witch bit a pronounced clavicle and stilled, chuckling malice, but licked words upon a jaw.

"You stop…I stop."

An alluring moan packed Bella's mouth as Hermione heaved their lips together and bucked. Bella matched her haughtily, enjoying the ability to render her most functional lover into a puddled mess of incoherent arousal. They had danced this dance before, and it wasn't long until they were a seamless rocking, stealing…gifting into simultaneous flames.

The dark witch always astounded Hermione, her source of dark attraction and wonder. Bellatrix's expressions in her throes resembled her battle stance; dark insanity amongst grey thrills, cutting and throwing fire balls. Long dark hair was a dangerous line-crosser, a curtain that sheltered them both, as teeth reached up to capture Bella's nipple…biting down. Bellatrix, as gentle as she could be with Hermione (at times), remained a forever creature of harshness. She cackled into the room and held the biting mouth to her breast relentlessly, body trembling against a young thigh. Hurricane eyes allowed the sucking mouth a release…only for her cave to dip down and find the tender of Hermione's neck just below a jaw. Canines sank in lusciously, forcing olive skin to red. Storming eyes ran oceanic force and pleasured at the marring handiwork.

Hermione strangled her gasp against erect nipples; they called her follower to their peaks. Bella tasted of devious twilight and erotic spices. The witch whimpered at the hardness her mouth savored eagerly…enjoying the overwhelming orality of Bella.

Pale fingers sautéed red marks that rose on olive skin.

"My my…red _is_ a fetching color on you. And look at you...dirty twat, does ginger tastes as good as I do?"

Bellatrix enjoyed the lividity that flared fire in chocolate eyes, and she moaned at the ireful teeth that bit her hard, making her a tasty morsel. She towed brown waves upward, colliding their mouths in lusty anger. A small hand dug holes in her hip while Hermione shook as madness. Half-propped against the pillows, her other arm gripped the headboard for a lifeline, as Bella writhed against her clit.

"You're a bitch…" Hermione spat, lust coating her words liberally.

Bella agreed intensely with her gnawing lips, bruising the soul upon a shoulder.

"Yes, but I'm the bitch you're going to fuck." This was accompanied by an emphatic thrust against Hermione's sex.

The younger witch yelped at the harsh sensation rasping against her clit almost painfully. She surprised them both, coming suddenly. Hermione raggedly clung to Bella's torso, clamping onto a stiff nipple, hard and angry as the domineering orgasm ripped her through. Growling, Bellatrix thrust against her, rocking her darks upon a soaking thigh. A loud yell sounded as she followed soon after, the harsh orgasm stabbing her wickedly with little knives. Mouths tangled, lips shook, as did sweaty bodies.

Bellatrix nipped up and demanded into a clammy temple,

"Lick me…" Hands shifted their position forcefully, pushing…sliding the girl downward until she gazed at a dripping bridge.

Ruthlessly, Bellatrix yanked the girl's head against her clit and groaned as the flat of a tongue slowly swiped her over. Leaning back, she arched cat-like, allowing a finger to slip into the witch who sucked her. The vibrations of Hermione's resulting moan sent ripples through wet folds.

"Fuck me, Muddy-Cunt, it's only what your tongue is for."

Hermione kissed shimmering lips and sucked fleetingly at Bella's protruding clit before entering the witch with her tongue. Her lover did not hesitate to thrust against her, tight walls pulsing, arousal bathing a delicate chin. It truly was an ethereal experience, wearing Bellatrix on the tongue. Hair whipped in thrash and cackles undulated, fiercely matching the movements powering inside Hermione. Charging hips jerked against the fervent mouth in culmination, and liquid fire dripped into Hermione's mouth. The dark witch screamed bloody murder into the breathless air, bridging her arch in seductive bend.

She rolled back up, pulling Hermione to a sitting position, with Bella in straddle, fingers still buried inside the girl and reaching for muddy depths. Panting, Hermione had no hesitation as she replaced her mouth with three plunging fingers of her own. She fucked Bella violently, riding the storming greys as they rode her back in furious jounces.

Throatily, Bella murmured,

"You're my little slut fuck, aren't you, Hermione? And what a good fuck you are…" Teasing fingers danced over a slick pussy, denying.

"B-bella, please…" Fingers flicked the bud and danced under the hood, "Shit, I n-need…please Bella! Let me come for you, get me off…please, just get me off…." Frustrated, Hermione added a fourth finger to thrust inside the dark witch.

Bella hissed and accommodated her easily. Although Hermione was the one inside the dark witch, still she reckoned that it was rather Bella who fucked her fingers, and not the other way around.

"Not," thrust, "…'til…" thrust, "…you say it…" Bellatrix rasped before biting a jawbone unsympathetically.

Bellatrix moved on the fingers, impaling herself and howling at the glorious stretch…the pain. She licked the underside of a trembling jaw and waited for will to be broken. Nips, accompanied her bouncing pussy as she resheathed repeatedly on small athamé hands. Her free hand thumbed a pouty lip softly before biting it to blood. She felt the girl tip over pride, when the blood hit tastebuds. Amongst the copper, came the words she avidly awaited,

"God…yes, B-bella…I'm your f-fuck." Hermione ran to the humiliation easily, letting it wash her soul in dirty and perfect ways.

Bellatrix sucked at the bloodied lip, letting the carnal act satisfy. Capitulation tasted sweet and tangy as Hermione's mouth lusted against hers, keening delicious sounds.

Knowing her lover too well, Bella pulled out from Hermione and instead stroked the witch's clit at a frenetic and hard pace. She grasped the elegant neck, pulling them together, whispering into a parting mouthful of whimpers,

"Then come with me…" Bellatrix increased her ministrations to an alarming pace, tempting the clit that hardened for her…slick with juicing arousal.

"So…close…god, yes…." Against that furious hand, thighs shook in anticipation.

Hermione ran on autopilot thrusts, tight into the syrupy home she invaded. Concentration left her until only her hands and Bella's hands remained.

Bellatrix smoothed damp curls back as she rode, and bit down on a swollen lip…knowing this edge, welcoming it.

A moment.

And then it swam over them dark and loudly drowning…and they crashed. Wet walls tightened around the small hand and Hermione arched into oblivion with amber stars for eyes.

"B-b-ella…" was whispered brokenly as Hermione flew high, and watched in reverence as darker lidded eyes fluttered and shot open with a hoarse and fighting yell.

They tumbled until they fell into the other, Hermione clasped passionately against heaving breasts. Hands withdrew gently and Bellatrix pulled damp curls upward for a desperate kiss that longed and fulfilled…promising that they would dance again.

* * *

**Author's Note II:** Reviews are mental ice cream *hands you a spoon*.


End file.
